Le paradis perdu
by Antares66
Summary: Dans son temple, Deathmask se souvient...
1. A bicyclette

**1) A bicyclette**

Dans le temple du Cancer, debout devant la vasque à vaisselle, Deathmask, sueur au front en tenue de sport, desserra le tourniquet du robinet dont l'extrémité soudée au mur était en forme d'un masque et de la main droite, prit un verre se trouvant sur le plan de travail, attendant que s'en vienne un écoulement d'eau de ces vieilles canalisations.  
Du cuivre ne sortit qu'une nuisance sonore, les gens d'en bas* s'amusaient probablement à vouloir le faire crever à son tour. "Peine perdue" pensa-t-il en tapotant la tuyauterie du bout des doigts, cette vibration permit l'acheminement du liquide qui sortit en petites explosions.

Il porta son "cristallo"* à ses lèvres, la flotte était rafraîchissante, c'est ce qu'il aimait après une journée d'entraînement à enchaîner un par un les mouvements de ses techniques de combat. Avant de refermer sa modeste fontaine, en pliant pouce et index, il s'amusa à éclabousser les parois de l'évier et d'un regard enfantin, il suivit les gouttes mourantes s'en allant vers le néant du siphon, repensant à l'étrange fascination de l'eau courante qu'avait sa défunte mère.

Désalteré, il ferma la poignée aux allures d'une barre à roue d'un navire de jouet d'enfant et écoutant le bruit grinçant des conduites, aussi strident que des cris, l'histoire infernale de ses parents lui revint en tête, toujours aussi vivante.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers une pièce ressemblant vaguement à une salle à manger où, se penchant, il ouvrit les deux portes d'une commode cherchant une boîte et, tendant le bras au loin vers l'intérieur, il la trouva, la sortit, la déposa sur la table de son bureau en tirant une chaise à lui, sur laquelle il prit place. Elle était à loquets qu'il déverrouilla et dedans il découvrit un désordre de photos d'eux et de nona, ainsi que quelques coupures de journaux et une bourse en tissu qui, en dénouant le cordon, lui dévoila son armée de soldats de plomb. Certains portraits trop jaunis collaient les uns aux autres qu'il sépara en trifouillant, dans ce premier chapitre d'une vie pas comme les autres et en empoigna une, l'une de ses préférées, celle sur laquelle il se trouvait avec elle, sa mère, à la maternité de Palerme, un vingt-quatre juin.

Il ne se rappelait pas de sa naissance, parce que personne ne s'en rappelle mais il savait très bien que son père avait été un associé en tant que capo de la mafia dont sa mère, une jeune provinciale sans le sou de la région de Syracuse, tomba follement amoureuse.

 _Fin des années 1950, début des années 1960_

Nona lui avait pourtant dit que, même si elle ressemblait à une Sofia Scicolone*, son seul long métrage aurait dû être ici à Syracuse, travaillant dans les marais salins* et qu'en bonne chrétienne, elle aurait dû étudier un peu mieux son catéchisme.

Mais voilà, cette existence n'était à n'en plus finir pour Serena qui rêvait d'une maison avec un sol carrelé, d'une baignoire avec une plomberie moderne qui lui verserait de l'eau chaude jusqu'au cou, sans pour cela devoir la chauffer dans des casseroles avant le bain. Ce rêve plutôt simplet fit sourire pas mal de monde autour d'elle, dont Nona et ses amies, mais elle pensait que c'était tout de même peu demander à la vie.

Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Le ventre creux, pédalant dans une robe de coton qui avait été lavée plus de fois que le sont les torchons, sur un vélo d'après guerre tout déglingué qui connaissant par cœur son chemin, l'emmenait inlassablement chez monsieur le curé, pour l'aider à donner des leçons aux plus petits, lui alourdissant encore plus le crâne alors que lui, depuis quelques jours, était posté là, devant une petite usine délabrée, dans des vêtements de noce qui tranchaient avec l'accoutrement des villageois qu'elle côtoyait, le dos contre une Pontiac à la carrosserie éclatante, les jambes légèrement croisées et tassant un paquet de cigarettes entre ses mains, il sifflait en lui souriant et un jour, se hasarda même à lui offrit un clin d'œil.

Elle ne savait rien de lui mais "Bon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était beau et élégant !", pensa-t-elle et de peur d'avoir offensé le Divin, elle se mit à genoux les mains jointes, récitant un Pater noster et un Ave Maria.

Une fin d'après-midi, revenant lessivée, presque démoralisée d'en savoir de trop sur la vie de la Sainte Vierge, elle l'aperçut au loin, redressa la colonne vertébrale en actionnant avec d'avantage de force les pédales de sa bicyclette, pour passer devant lui avec prestance. Un fatidique "Ciao" sortit de la bouche de l'inconnu en guise de salut et levant respectueusement son chapeau, elle découvrit ainsi, une chevelure "poivre blanc" hérissée sur une tête aux yeux bleus, dont la personnalité lui semblait tellement hors du commun, qu'en l'observant trop curieusement, elle en oublia les freins et se retrouva les socquettes en l'air dans le petit ravin.

Bien sûr qu'il accourut pour l'aider à se relever et aussitôt debout, bancale, saignant à l'un des genoux, il lui proposa de la reconduire dans la Pontiac mais elle déclina l'invitation parce que, imaginez ce qu'aurait pensé les gens du quartier, un homme reconduisant une fille dans sa voiture, c'était mariage obligé. Elle remonta sur son vélo, roula et se retourna pour voir s'il était toujours là. Oui, il était toujours là, à lui sourire bêtement comme le font les hommes devant les femmes.

Ce n'était pas des façons de faire, une fille ne s'arrêtait pas pour un garçon, mais ça lui brûlait le derrière sur la selle de ne pas lui parler et deux jours après sa chute, elle le revit et d'un pied posé sur le sol, elle immobilisa sa bicyclette pour le remercier de vive voix, après tout, ce n'était que de la politesse et d'un remerciement à un autre, une rencontre au petit bal Sainte-Lucie* où le mal ne pouvait être fait, fut acceptée.

Dans une armoire aussi maigre qu'elle, le choix n'y était pas, cependant, sa robe bleu clair aux petites roses rouges, mi-longue comme la convenance le voulait et dont le décolleté ne dévoilait que le Christ sur la croix autour d'un ras du cou, fit l'affaire. Des sandales un peu éraflées chaussèrent ses pieds, de toute façon, ça ne se regardait pas les sandales mais les yeux, oui. Les siens, couleur noisette furent égayés d'un léger trait de poudre de charbon parce que le mascara, c'était trop cher et le rouge pour les lèvres, il n'en était pas question, nona avait horreur de ça, c'était pas "propre "et être propre, c'était important. Comme touche finale, elle parfuma ses longs cheveux châtains au zeste de citron de la région. Voilà, c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Dans la salle des fêtes du village, un orchestre jouait des airs démodés qui ne choquaient personne, il fallait aller carrément à Syracuse pour écouter le vrai swing. Au comptoir pour une première tournée, un alignement de garçons analysait mentalement leurs victimes s'éternisant assises en attendant l'invitation d'un cavalier. Emilio, dont c'était le prénom, arriva dans un costume coupé à la perfection de celle des couturiers, prit un verre, l'avala d'un trait comme pour se donner du courage, vide, il le posa parmi d'autres, sortit un peigne de sa poche pour se recoiffer et après, s'approcha d'elle, lui présentant la fleur qu'il fit apparaître de sa pochette, lui demandant du bleu profond de son regard :  
– M'accorderez vous l'honneur de cette danse, mademoiselle ?

Une fille comme elle n'aurait pas dû croiser un homme comme lui, lui disait nona qui ne fut absolument pas impressionnée par le crooner à l'américaine, aux regards voraces, voleur de cœurs, voleur de filles.  
– Tu exagères, nona.  
– Il ne faut pas prendre les gens pour des imbéciles, je sais ce qu'il veut ! Lui répondit-elle.

Comment ne pas avoir accepté, devant l'expression ébahie des copines ?

Et ils dansèrent comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur la piste, jusqu'au moment où leurs pieds ne pouvant plus les suivre, leur demandèrent un temps de repos et attablés, une liqueur aux agrumes de l'île leur fut servie. La dégustant, ils se mirent à parler, divaguant d'un songe à un autre, lui, de l'Amérique et elle, de confort mais, comme à l'accoutumée dans ces soirées-là, des grognements éclatèrent en bousculades tâchant de vin rouge les nappes dressées sur les tables.

– Serena, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Lui cria nona.

Soudain "se quitter", la triste fin des conversations amoureuses lui fut citée car il fallait maintenant partir pour laisser les ivrognes à la cogne, mais dans un petit coin sombre, alors que nona d'un pas pressé à retrouver son lit s'éloignait déjà, il l'embrassa, la prévenant qu'il repartait vers Palerme et des pleurs se firent entendre et d'autres mots furent échangés chuchotant une attente qui commença.

Nona en chemise de nuit se coucha, ses ronflements bruyants donnaient une présence aux murs blanchis à la chaux sur lesquels les seules décorations étaient des icônes religieuses, parce qu'il fallait remercier le ciel d'être toujours vivant et sonna le moment de faire des adieux de judas, dans le dos de nona, en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le front et lui caressant la mèche folle tombant sur la joue, elle souriait, elle ne l'oublierait pas, elle lui écrirait et un petit sac rempli de babioles, elle s'enfuit sans se retourner.

Comment ne pas l'avoir accompagné lui, Emilio Tarantino, au rêve américain, au fedora légèrement incliné sur la tête, au costume foncé et opaque des soirées à la Sinatra, aux chaussures noires et blanches comme celles des danseurs, dont les photos étaient imprimées dans les magasines féminins, vous vendant l'éphémère que les filles de la ville lisaient sous leur casque de coiffure ?

Palerme, elle allait voir Palerme, bien sûr, c'était toujours la Sicile, mais c'était un premier voyage avant leur grande traversée vers le Nouveau Monde où il lui promit monts et merveilles et il l'embrassa démarrant la Pontiac.


	2. Cosa Nostra

**2) Cosa Nostra**

Palerme qui fut décevante mais d'un rien. C'était pas New York ou Chicago dont Emilio parlait sans cesse et qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lui non plus d'ailleurs, c'était plutôt un peu comme Syracuse avec moins de grecs et plus de palais splendides et elle aurait parié qu'ils n'en avaient pas de semblables à Chicago. Il y avait également beaucoup d'Églises que nona aurait probablement définies comme étant plus belles que les châteaux de France parce que la foi, ça fait toujours exagérer.

Elle fut embauchée dans un atelier, dont le patron était aussi celui d' Emilio, à empaqueter des petites boîtes, dont elle n'apprit pas le contenu parce qu'elle n'avait pas à l'apprendre, dans de plus grandes. Travail à la chaîne qu'elle pensait évidemment ridicule, mais un salaire lui fut versé chaque semaine et grâce à cela, Emilio et sa petite devinrent les locataires d'un appartement, certes modeste, mais avec une salle de bain reliée à l'eau courante. Il pensait à tout et les seaux, la pompe à eau et le poêle à charbon furent si vite oubliés dans la chaleur de ses bras, parmi les bulles de savon. Il la rendait si heureuse, si amoureuse.

Un dimanche après le repas, elle fut gentiment mise au courant de ce qu'était la _nostra_. Ici, tous des catholiques disaient-ils, mais tout de même, leurs agissements n'en avaient pas du tout l'air et qu'aurait dit nona ? Ne lui dévoilant pas la partie criminelle en la laissant de côté, parce qu'après tout, ça ne regardait pas les femmes, on lui prouva tout le contraire en lui citant un par un les bienfaits de l'organisation en lui expliquant la redistribution des bénéfices encaissés, même parfois à la charité et ça, ça aurait plu à nona.

Emilio, un bon capo, fut récompensé à se pavaner avec Serena derrière les murs glamour de la _nostra_ et un temps à la " _Mostra de Venise_ " débuta, sauf que c'était pas du cinéma, le capo, lui, se laissa à rêver à devenir l'un des bras droits du parrain, qu'il rencontra mais dont on ne parlait pas.

Estimés, ils furent invités dans les villa les plus luxueuses avec piscine dans lesquelles, la nuit à l'abri des regards curieux, il lui fit l'amour comme certainement on le fait à Las Vegas. On leur offrit le gîte et le couvert gastronome, ils n'avaient jamais mangé autant de crustacés, autant bu de mousseux, autant goûté aux americano comme s'ils étaient enfin, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, sans compter les meilleurs cigares venant directement de Cuba, qu'il savoura confortablement calé dans un fauteuil colonial en cuir.

A présent, au bras d'un Emilio toujours aussi impeccablement vêtu, elle devint une élégante mascotte d'un faux "Rat Pack"* de Palerme, avec du rouge brillant sur les lèvres, sur les ongles, au vrai mascara qui brossait ses cils, au regard félin et surtout, aux robes longue fendues soit devant, soit sur le côté, un peu à la Hollywoodienne et agrémentées de fines bretelles, où le Christ sur sa croix, cette fois, se perdait entre ses deux monts mammaires.

Ainsi, sous les soins apportés à son corps, elle se métamorphosa en une magnifique fantaisie qu'il aima et de caresses à nouvelles positions séductrices, Serena, au petit matin d'un vingt-quatre juin donna naissance à vingt ans, à un petit garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Raffaele, parce que les saloperies ça arrivait à vous faire éclater les capotes les plus solides et le plus souvent à vous donner enfant.

Inévitablement, les heures de sommeil à penser à rien, allongés sur un lit, se changèrent en heures à fredonner de tout, le berçant et le nourrissant et Emilio, à vingt-huit ans, reconnut son fils et fit de Serena une honnête femme car, en Sicile, la famille ça passait avant tout. Le mariage fut comme dans ses rêves, fait d'une réception, d'une voiture fleurie, de tulles et de dentelles toutes blanches et d'un messe qui fut payée pour qu'on accepte le pêché dans lequel ils vécurent et dans lequel ils enfantèrent... mais, pas de nona.

Depuis, Serena et Raffaele portaient le nom de Tarantino.

Enfin, elle pensait avoir réussi dans la vie avec une ascension sociale fulgurante, Madame Tarantino, la femme mariée d'un homme important, ne travaillait plus, mère d'un beau bambin, son devoir se trouvait chez eux, non plus dans un appartement modeste mais dans une maison à trois chambres avec jardin et forcément, eau courante, dont le mari en était le propriétaire.

Être un "capo", c'était être chef sur le terrain pour récupérer les profits, en dirigeant ses "soldats" mais voilà, les siens, étaient plus têtes de crétins que têtes d'assassins faisant la une des nouvelles du pays, ce que détestaient les gens du haut.

Certains furent éliminés comme ça, sans crier gare, honnêtement, il leur fallait de la mozzarella à la place du cerveau pour ne pas comprendre ça et quoiqu'il en soit, ce travail si déplaisant soit-il, dû se faire et Emilio tua pour la première fois. Ce jour qu'il avait tant craint s'était invité à une journée comme les autres, le jeune Roberto, traître à l'organisation, ne respectant aucune règle, collectant ce qu'il ne lui était pas dû sur les terres qui n'était pas les leurs, se tenait debout, ligoté dans un hangar paumé au milieu de nulle part, pissant dans son froc à attendre sa fin, à quoi bon tenter de courir lorsqu'elle est si proche. Le pire pour Emilio, c'est qu'il lui fallut le regarder dans les yeux et lui citer le règlement comme des gentilshommes, au petit matin brumeux d'un duel et en lui collant le canon sur la tempe, d'un coup, c'en était fini de lui.

C'était finalement si facile de tuer.

Mais voilà, le gamin avait un frangin, Bernardo, un soldat sous un chef de terrain voisin et une petite guerre de gangs commença. Les deux blocs s'affrontèrent à coup de tirs, à coup de poings, tous déloyaux et des cadavres furent retrouvés, il y avait même une photo dans un journal du padré à genoux, priant Dieu de bien vouloir leur accorder la vie éternelle.

Au cimetière, tous vêtu de noir, ôtant leurs chapeaux, ils récitèrent hypocritement des prières et c'est en revenant d'un enterrement, que le clan d'Emilio fut annoncé comme gagnant et pourtant, contre l'Omertà*, par vendetta, il fut vendu à la police par Bernardo, dont la vie se finissait dans la beauté à venger son propre sang, et plume en main sur un bout de papier rapportant en déclarant sur l'honneur en citant noms, prénoms, crimes et dommages commis par les hommes d'Emilio, préjudiciables à l'intérêt public, il espérait signer l'acte de mort de ce fils de catin. Lui, on le retrouva l'âme éteinte chez ses parents, une note à la mère demandant son pardon, préférant partir digne de sa propre volonté et non de celle des autres. Ce fils sans honte, n'eut pas de messe parce que celui du haut, le suicide c'était pas ses affaires.

Emilio fit quelques jours au cachot sous les larmes de Serena mais fut relâché, faute de preuves tangibles.  
Serena voulut partir loin.

– Quittons la Sicile pour l'Amérique. Emilio, s'il te plaît quittons la, je t'en prie.  
– Serena voyons, tu sais fort bien qu'on ne divorce pas la _nostra_ , c'est elle qui vous divorce. Nous devrons attendre que mon dossier soit étouffée discrètement par les patrons et puis, on verra...

Sous la pluie des lamentations de sa femme, pour se montrer digne et avant tout, pour laver l'affront qui venait de l'éclabousser, lui et les siens, il dût travailler nuit et jour, surveillant les moindres gestes de son équipe car, cette fois, tout faux pas lui serait incombé.

Serena s'éveilla à l'aube, son mari n'était pas à ces côtés, il y était de moins en moins et lorsqu'il revenait chez lui, il se permettait quelques petits verres d'alcool, pour se relaxer de tous ses imbéciles et en y repensant, souvent de mauvaise humeur, il envoyait d'abord valser son journal contre le mur et puis contre le visage de Raffaele qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention de la part de son père, provoquant ainsi les premières disputes orageuses entre ses parents.

Noël arriva comme chaque décembre avec une trêve, paix dans le monde et joie dans votre cœur, lisait-on partout. "Quelle foutaise !" pensa-t-elle, mais elle préféra tourner ses pensées vers un colis qui fut envoyé à nona, du jambon d'ici emballé dans le papier du boucher, puis dans un châle, histoire que les agents de la poste, l'odeur au nez, ne l'ouvrent pas pour le voler et d'une lettre qui, comme les autres, elle n'y répondra pas, faute de ne pas trop savoir écrire, mais c'était pas grave, au moins elle lirait sa vie qu'elle embellissait maintenant de petits mensonges par ci par là, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse pas du mauvais sang.

La Santa Lucia, le treize décembre, marquant, traditionnellement le début de la saison des fêtes, Raffaele fut heureux de recevoir ses tous premiers des soldats de plomb et onze jours après, le vingt quatre, tout le monde se retrouva à la messe de minuit, parce que c'était l'une des plus importantes, pour s'adresser silencieusement au Seigneur dans sa maison, le suppliant d'être indulgent envers les pauvres pécheurs qu'ils puissent être et dans les bras de son père, Raffaele ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, il faisait si froid à l'intérieur de ces pierres moyenâgeuses et puis, l'autre là-bas, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, alors que lui ne le pouvait pas.

N'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre de la famille de sang à Palerme, Emilio invita l'un de ses amis, Alfio Gennarino avec sa femme Marina, qui était déjà enceinte d'un deuxième, au dîner d'anniversaire du Christ. Relégués dans le salon, les hommes goûtant aux américano jouaient aux cartes, Raffaele et Dino, l'aîné des invités, ventre couchés sur la carpette, gribouillaient sur du papier vierge pendant que leurs mères retenues en cuisine préparaient beignets de légumes, lasagne, salade aux fruits de mer et d'un gâteau à la ricotta.

Affamé Emilio s'invita dans la pièce des femmes.  
– Serena, as– tu vu l'heure, tu prépares un menu pour le Pape ou quoi ?  
– Le Pape, il a des cuisiniers et des serviteurs !  
– Tu vois Marina, fit-il, elle n'est jamais heureuse. Madame, prononça t-il en imitant une révérence aristocratique, après l'eau courante voudrait peut être des domestiques.  
– On a tous nos rêves, Emilio ! Le tien est l'Amérique qui semble avoir du mal à se concrétiser ...  
Elle s'arrêta d'un trait voyant le regard noir de son mari qui leva déjà le bras pour la gifler lorsqu'Alfio arriva.

– Emilio, soit bon, pas de ça aujourd'hui, tu sais bien qu'elles rêvassent toutes à tourner pour les studios du lion rugissant*. Viens continuons notre jeu.  
Ils disparurent et les yeux des deux mères se croisèrent, Serena s'empourpra.  
– Il a l'alcool mauvais, faut pas t'en faire, c'est pareil à la maison. Moi, ce que je fais lorsqu'il est habité par le démon, c'est que je gonfle mes seins et mes fesses, lui-dit-elle lui montrant des mains, je trouve aussi toujours le moyen de lui montrer la partie saillante du haut de mes cuisses et aussitôt en se soulageant, il se vide de tout et redevient bon comme le pain.  
– Et tu te retrouves avec un autre polichinelle dans le tiroir ! Lui lança Serena.  
Marina haussa les épaules.  
– Tu lis trop de ces revues révolutionnaires hippies. On est en Sicile ici, ne l'oublie pas !  
Et sans un autre mot, elles habillèrent la table du plus beau linge sur laquelle fut dressé la vaisselle, les couverts et les verres du dimanche.

Au repas, Emilio sarcastiquement félicita le "chef" pour ses mets toutefois sous quelques critiques culinaires imbibées de vin. Enfin, les Gennarino prirent congé car, la petite à Frederico, un autre de son terrain, venait de donner naissance à une fille et ils se retrouvaient entre mâles pour célébrer sa venue.

"Quelle idée, donner naissance à pareil que soit." Songea-t-elle.

En observant Raffaele, elle fut heureuse d'être la mère d'un garçon, différent d'elle, qui fera ce que bon lui semble comme le font les hommes.

"Tout ça pour un rêve d'eau courante !" finit-elle par rire.

Au fait, c'était peut-être la meilleure des choses à faire pour l'instant, prendre un bain chaud avec lui et pendant qu'ils se déshabillèrent, l'eau s'écoulait paisiblement dans la baignoire, elle y versa quelques gouttes de liquide à bulles pour le petit et vérifiant la température, ils y entrèrent. La tête baissée, contemplant silencieusement l'éclatement de la vague des petites sphères remplies d'air, elle séchait d'autres larmes tandis que Raffaele lui, fit plonger sa troupe pour une mission aquatique contre une pieuvre aux yeux jaunes puis, pivota sa tête vers elle et s'en approcha en l'examinant tout en agrippant une éponge avec laquelle il lui nettoya les pommettes noircies par le mascara crémeux qui sous le chagrin sabota le charme de sa mère. Elle le remercia en l'embrassant et le câlinant, leurs deux cœurs ne battaient plus qu'au rythme d'un seul, celui d'une mère et d'un fils.

– Je t'aime Raffaele, n'oublie jamais ça.

– Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Elle se mit à le taquiner, les doigts pincés en l'éclaboussant de mousse, il ressemblait à la créature des lacs venue pour la manger et de cris de joies en jeux, ils finirent par sortir de la salle de bain pour honorer son panettone fait maison avant de rejoindre leurs lits.

Un jour sur la table, elle trouva un bocal contenant des papillons morts que père et fils aimaient épingler sur un carton pour les placer sous une vitre en décoration mais voilà, elle, elle en avait marre de se retrouver avec Raffaele, mêlée de près ou de loin à des corps sans vie, si bien qu'elle le jeta dans la poubelle à ordures ménagères. Emilio découvrant le pot aux roses, serra les poings et se retourna sur Raffaele qui était attablé, attendant le collage.

– Il n'y a pas de bricolage aujourd'hui fils parce que ta crétine de chrétienne de mère vient de faire disparaître les insectes, pensant que nous faisons mal aux petites bêtes du bon dieu !

– Je suis honnête et je veux que Raffaele le soit aussi, j'en ai plus que ras le bol de voir la mort tourner autour de nous et il semblerait que ce soit la seule chose actuellement que tu puisses nous offrir !  
– Tais-toi garce devant mon fils ! Je suis celui qui gagne le pain pour nous, pour toi qui n'était qu'une fille de rien !  
– Fille de rien, pourquoi m'avoir épousée ?  
– Tu avais donné naissance à Raffaele, il me fallait bien le reconnaître pour qu'il ne soit pas un bâtard puisque nous n'étions toujours pas mariés !

Cet aveu lui fit tellement mal, qu'elle s'avança sur lui hystérique et le bouscula.

– Ne t'avise jamais plus à prononcer le mot bâtard devant notre fils.

Il la repoussa et comme une maladie cancéreuse, la violence domestique se propagea chez les Tarantino.

– J'insulte pas mon fils, j'essaie de m'expliquer... Bien sûr qu'il est à moi, c'est tout mon portrait !

Et dans sa rage, Emilio leva un bras vengeur qui retomba facilement sur le visage de sa victime. Raffaele en prenant peur se leva précipitamment en faisant tomber sa chaise.

– Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Si le petit à la trouille devant son paternel, ça sera de ta faute !

Sur ce, il empoigna sa veste et disparut, la laissant mijoter dans sa peine.

Serena, d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers le salon où Raffaele se cachait dans l'un des coins les moins éclairés de la pièce, derrière le sofa.

– Sors de ta cachette Raffaele, s'il te plaît, viens, montre toi.

Sans discuter, le cœur tambourinant, il obéit à sa mère et prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle essuya ses coulées de larmes, lui effleura la chevelure des lèvres puis passa son bras autour de lui et avec l'aide de son autre main, approcha le miroir qu'elle venait de décrocher devant son visage.

– Si tu regardes bien la réflexion de ton image et puis que tu jettes un œil sur notre portrait de famille du dessus de la cheminée, tu peux constater que tu ressembles bien physiquement à ton père et regarde, tu as les mêmes cheveux hérissés que papa. Lui fit-elle d'un léger sourire en lui malaxant la chevelure pour qu'elle le soit encore plus.  
Raffaele explosa alors de rire.  
– Je pense qu'il me reste assez de pièces pour t'offrir une glace vanille et après ça, pourquoi ne pas faire une ballade au parc de la Favara, qu'en dis-tu?  
Hochant la tête, un discret oui lui fut donné en guise de réponse et tous deux grands gourmands, main dans la main, ils partirent pour les délices d'un cornet d'été.

La brutalité n'allait pas à Emilio, elle avait beau lui expliquer qu'il avait choisi une vie finalement aux bottes d'autres, empoisonnant la leur et qu'elle était terriblement inquiète du comportement solitaire de Raffaele ne parlant quasiment à personne sauf à eux, ne se liant d'amitié à aucun des camarade rencontrés. Elle prit le courage de lui dire :  
– Je pense qu'il est terrorisé par nos disputes, s'enfermant dans la solitude...  
Emilio se retourna sur elle.  
– Répète un peu ce que tu as dit, tu penses que je terrorise mon fils, la chair de ma chair ? Comment te permets-tu de me parler de cette façon ?  
La gorge serrée, n'arrivant pas à abandonner l'idée que son enfant ne puisse vivre une existence normale comme d'autres, elle lui répondit :  
– Pour lui, j'en ai le droit Emilio.  
– Vraiment ?

Entouré, pensa t-il, quotidiennement par des idiots qui ont l'audace de prendre la _nostra_ un peu trop à la légère, complètement dérouté, il eut l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui, humilié par des incapables et croyant l'être également chez lui, sous son propre toit, les rossées. continuèrent, sans l'écouter elle, qui l'aimait.

– Prépare une fête d'anniversaire pour le petit, j'inviterais des parents...

Les corrections reçues, lui donnèrent d'incontournables migraines, douleurs qui devinrent chroniques et lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle, les symptômes s'aggravèrent par des nausées. Un soir, d'un premier "non', elle refusa de se donner sous ses caresses trop exigeantes, camouflet trop "violent" à ses yeux qu'il n'écouta point en la forçant ce qui entraîna inévitablement le viol conjugal mais, entre époux, il n'existait toujours pas et pourtant, Il lui fallut faire quelque chose car elle ne pouvait plus rester comme cela.

Elle ne put faire autrement que de parler de sa vie privée à un inconnu, bien que sans trop d'empressement et garantissant la confidentialité à sa patiente, un médecin lui prescrivit  
un antidépresseur, la tenant en vie sans plus vraiment la vivre et grâce à ce traitement, même si ça lui faisait mal, même si elle n'en n'avait pas envie, elle put le satisfaire dans la contrainte. Toutefois, semaine après semaine, l'efficacité de ces pilules avait cependant des effets secondaires dont progressivement, la perte de son appétit sexuel et devant le légume qu'elle devint, même la violer lui fut pénible, lui avait-il avoué. 


	3. Le ciel

**3) Le Ciel**

Le quatrième anniversaire de Raffaele s'annonçait et sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil d'un beau mois de juin, le jardin fut transformé en cachette des pirates avec ballons, jeux, pasta et gâteaux. Les enfants furent heureux des tours de magie du clown et les parents, des rencontres en prenant ensemble un verre amicale. C'est là qu'il rencontra la pulpeuse Sonia, celle à Silvio, et insatisfait de ce qu'il avait à la maison, Emilio s'égara à serrer un autre corps que celui qu'il aimait, ce chevauchement fut insensé et ne servit qu'à peiner Serena qui sous l'effet magique de sa prescription, s'en moqua parce que tout lui semblait actuellement, coton rose bonbon.

Être cocu n'est jamais plaisant et Silvio, le mari à la catin, vint demander réparation chez Serena en la collant contre le mur, mourant d'envie de lui faire ce que son salaud d'Emilio fit à sa Sonia. Le capo était là avec l'un de ses soldats, c'était son devoir de lui porter rescousse, il poussa sa femme hors du conflit, la bagarre fut déclenchée, des coups s'échangèrent cassant quelques faïences décoratives et dans une seconde de distraction, l'intrus lui tourna le dos et Emilio surgissant derrière lui, le cogna d'un mouvement rapide avec la crosse de son arme à feu et le crâne de Silvio tomba mal sur le marbre de la fenêtre, le sang s'écoula de son oreille, il avait une tête de con aussi bien dans la vie que dans la mort, pensa Emilio.

Serena, le derrière sur le sol, sortit d'un petit évanouissement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les yeux globuleux sans vie de Silvio, en hurlant.

– Ferme la, Serena, si tu ne veux pas alerter tout quartier, croyant qu'on égorge le porc dans cette baraque !

Le cadavre fut roulé dans un vieux tapis et déposé devant l'ancienne morgue du cimetière et non jeté dans le lac en souvenir de leur amitié, mais Sonia ne voulut pas en rester là. En dépit de leur divergences, une confrontation orale eut lieu entre eux et ils s'écoutèrent devant l'un des grands patrons qui les informa que la tromperie entre camarades n'était pas tolérée et qu'ils étaient tous deux en faute, quant à la mort de Silvio, il voulut se venger d'un rival, sauver l'honneur de sa famille, mais tomba sur plus fort que lui, l'incident était malheureux, mais clos.

Depuis, Serena avait la demeure familiale en horreur, adultère et crimes, vocabulaire d'une existence qu'elle ne voulait plus comme sienne et sans plus rien attendre de sa vie, Emilio l'informa d'une nouvelle qui se transforma en bonne nouvelle. Le patron pensait que vu sa santé fragile et surtout devant les gens qui en parlaient de trop, il était préférable pour elle de s'éloigner un peu de Palerme et de se rendre chez nona pour deux semaines de vacances, le temps que l'enterrement se fasse, le temps de nettoyer la maison et de se calmer.

Elle ne voulut plus dormir chez elle, ils louèrent une chambre près de la gare où ils passeraient la nuit avant leur départ et mystérieusement, ce soir-là, la haine n'y était plus, son corps meurtri si terriblement seul lui fit oublier leurs querelles et comme au bon vieux temps, ils s'aimèrent, c'était l'Emilio de la première fois, mais c'était trop tard.

A l'aube, il fit étrangement ses au revoirs à son fils et à sa femme, la gorge serrée et de petits signes, le train disparut sur ses rails, le laissant seul.

– On va où, maman ?

– Voir nona dont je t'ai tellement parlé.

A Syracuse, un taxi les emmena chez nona aux yeux remplis de joie et de larmes, contemplant pour la première fois l'aîné de la famille et après un temps à n'en plus finir d'embrassades, Raffaele reçut les soldats d'autres générations et la fête put commencer, avec les gens de la rue qui reconnurent Serena et ce fut le tour à d'autres accolades.  
En grande forme de la retrouver, nona montra tout son savoir faire à Raffaele en confectionnant des tartelettes à base d'amande qu'il fut heureux d'aider à la préparation et à goûter.

– Tu vois, c'est un peu napolitain parce que, moi je suis de la botte* mais après le mariage avec ton arrière grand-père, les gens d'ici m'ont accepté ou bien, ils ont oublié et faut plus leur rappeler. Lui dit-elle riant.

Elle fit cuire des cannoli en "croute" qu'elle fourra avec un peu de ricotta, Raffaele se barbouilla tout le visage en en dévorant deux d'affilée tandis que Serena retrouva le vieux vélo tout rouillé au même endroit, qu'elle apprécia plus aujourd'hui qu'elle ne le fit hier et bien sûr les interminables và et vient de la pompe à eau, au poêle à charbon pour leurs bains, mais ça lui fit du bien à en oublier de prendre ses pilules à vous voiler la vraie vie.

Pendant ce temps, il se mit à rêver à leur retour mais au téléphone, elle lui demanda une semaine de plus chez nona parce que le petit avait les joues rosées de la fraîcheur campagnarde. Il fut légèrement méfiant de ses intentions, il devenait clair qu'elle ne voulait plus revenir, mais comment refuser ce délai à la fille au cornet qu'il écoutait ne plus être sa femme, celle avec qui il vivait mais plutôt être, Serena de Syracuse, la mignonne sur son vélo ?

Pour elle, ce délai était un sursis. Serena ferma brièvement les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir fait une énorme erreur parce qu'au fond, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Emilio mais elle devait absolument le quitter, avant de le détester et le divorce, devenu progressivement à la mode parce que les femmes, oui, ça avait aussi des droits maintenant, lui serait bientôt demandé, le temps d'économiser l'argent pour être reçue par un avocat. Emilio, pensa-t-elle, n'était finalement qu'un rêveur dont ils ne partageaient plus le même rêve.

Quatre semaines s'écoulèrent et cette fois, il était bien décidé à réclamer leur retour mais il fut relevé de son service, toutefois pas de l'autorité et un associé fonctionnaire dans la justice lui annonça que l'affaire du meurtre de Roberto serait bien portée devant le tribunal et qu'il serait effectivement entendu devant les juges tout comme d'autres ainsi que Sonia qui riposta au meurtre de son époux Silvio, que les frais de sa défense seraient pris en charge par l'organisation mais qu'elle n'ira pas plus loin en aide, en cas d'une condamnation.

Le cœur n'y était plus et à cet instant là, l'image de sa vie fut celle d'un passager du Titanic, l'Amérique, il l'avait toujours rêvée avec elle et puis, avec Raffaele mais comme le paquebot, il ne la verrait pas.

D'une humeur morose, sans le vin dans le sang, réfléchissant calmement à quel tribunal, il se vouerait s'il en avait le choix, l'humain ou le Divin ?  
L'humain ? Et qui sait, pour peut-être au final être séparé définitivement de Serena ? L'amour de sa vie à qui il mentit parce que, oui il l'aimait à lui faire tristement du mal et à en mourir.  
Ou, le Divin ? De toute façon celui-là, tout le monde y passera. C'était donc probablement le meilleur des choix mais, que pourrait-il bien lui dire à lui là-haut dont il ne croyait pas réellement sans Serena ?

Avant que les carabiniers arrivent, il prit un bain, se sécha, se parfuma et s'habilla à la Sinatra comme elle aimait et empoignant ses clés fit démarrer sa Pontiac pour la rejoindre chez nona à Syracuse, elle était son unique salut.

Il s'arrêtât pour acheter quelques soldats de plomb pour Raffaele, un bouquet de fleurs pour Serena et devant le miroir dans une toilette d'un café, il contempla la grandiose agonie qu'était devenu son regard, il tourna les talons et avant de fermer la porte, y jeta un dernier œil, tout ça c'était pas beau, il le savait mais la marche arrière d'une telle décision n'existait tout simplement pas.

Il arriva devant chez nona qui n'était pas là. Serena le regardait au travers de la fenêtre, il était de nouveau étonnamment beau et de l'élégance qu'elle aimait. Nona, l'avait prévenue qu'il reviendrait pour eux et qu'il fallait parler au plus vite à la police mais, citer la _nostra_ , c'était acter son arrêt de mort, Raffaele accueillit son père les bras grands ouverts.

Elle accepta son baiser, son bouquet de fleurs, avec même un petit sourire discret se rappelant du bal de Sainte Lucie, mais il fallait revenir à la réalité et à la vérité de la situation, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, pas à lui, elle lui réclama un divorce.  
Le mot fut délicatement envoyé à la figure d'Emilio, qui le prit comme un gifle à son tour mais, sans rien dire, la regardant le visage vide, il la serra dans ses bras.  
– Je t'aime Serena.  
– Je t'ai aimé aussi Emilio, ne me fait pas pleurer s'il te plaît et parlons.  
– Pas ici devant le petit, allons dans la chambre.  
Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.  
– Je t'aime Raffaele.  
Elle trouva qu'il se comportait anormalement et lorsqu'il l'entraîna de force, elle cria à Raffaele de s'enfuir et de prévenir Antonio d'à côté que son père ne semblait pas du tout bien dans la tête.

Emilio ne réagissait plus à ses paroles, il ouvrit la porte, l'y poussa à l'intérieur et s'enfermèrent à double tour. Affolée, elle prit place sur le lit, il ne servait à rien de hurler, ils devaient converser.  
– Voilà, parlons Emilio...  
Il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa avec fougue.  
– Pas de ça, Emilio, je t'en prie, il faut parler... tu le sais.

Elle voulut se redresser mais il la retint prisonnière et sortit un petit pistolet, elle se débattit tant que possible en criant mais un coup prémédité retentit en la tuant. Comme un automate, il se leva pour lui nettoyer le visage, il déposa sur son torse une enveloppe contenant un testament léguant à Raffaele l'argent des économies d'Amérique et leur maison. Il se mit alors à genoux à ses côtés pour prier honnêtement, demandant le pardon au tout puissant, lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait ni vivre, ni partir sans elle et il lui posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui tourner la tête vers la droite et se couchant à ses côtés, la tête vers la gauche, appuya sur la détente.

Le bruit d'un tonnerre résonna et Antonio accourut défonçant la porte, interdisant à Raffaele d'y entrer. Nona arriva devant les curieux rassemblés devant chez elle, faisant le signe de la croix et du dehors, on l'entendit pousser des cris hystériques qu'on n'arrivait pas à distinguer, si elle pleurait ou si elle hurlait.

– Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! C'est arrivé, il me l'a tuée ! Il me l'a tuée !

Raffaele n'aurait pas dû voir cette scène, mais dans l'incompréhension générale, il arriva à traverser la barrière de jambes humaines se tenant debout autour de la tragique scène et à quatre pattes, il rampât pour prendre la main de mama qui ne lui répondit pas.  
– Le petit est là, le petit est là. Répéta la vieille Augustina.

Ils furent enterrés à l'Eglise parce que Serena, elle n'avait rien avoir la dedans et puis il y avait nona qu'on aimait et Raffaele en proie à mille tortures depuis qu'on lui expliqua que ses parents dormiraient pour toujours ensemble la haut parmi les anges et pour l'instant sans lui qui devait malgré tout ça, vivre la vie qui lui fut donnée.

– Dom Ponti, pour toujours, ça dure longtemps ?  
– Je le crains, Raffaele.

A la messe dans la maison de Dieu, les bigotes, ses piliers de l'Église, si charitables chuchotèrent devant lui, que le père fut de la petite mafia qui aurait dû être condamné cette semaine même, mais qui dans son grand courage, préféra donner la mort à sa bien aimée et puis enfin, par la suite à la sienne, dans une nouvelle version d'un Roméo et Juliette du pauvre.

Raffaele en peine, reniflant du nez posa la question à Antonio qui n'aimait pas parler de ces choses là mais, qu'il y avait du vrai et du pas vrai. Il lui découpa ce qu'en relatait le journal et qu'il devrait se faire une idée lui même étant plus vieux.

L'article en main, Deathmask le lut, les mots qui salissaient son nom mais surtout qui souillèrent celui de sa mère. Trois complices de son paternel furent condamnés à plusieurs années de prison pour association de malfaiteurs dont Alfio Gennarino, le père à Dino qu'il côtoyait toujours. Le pistolet découvert chez la grand mère de Madame Serena Tarantino, victime elle aussi, fut l'ultime pièce à conviction déclarant Emilio Tarantino en tant qu'assassin de Monsieur Roberto T. et de Monsieur Silvio B. dont la femme fut sa maîtresse.

Le Cancer se souvint d'avoir passé plusieurs mois après le suicide parental, chez nona. La _nostra_ avait été sauvée devant la justice, elle n'avait pas été citée en tant que telle, seule avait été exposée la petite mafia du coin, des gangs sans importance qu'il fallait éradiquer. Non mêlée à cette triste histoire, ils laissèrent la vieille dame et son arrière petit fils dans la tranquillité de ses derniers vieux jours.

Les premières nuits passées sans sa mère dont il voyait sans cesse l'image, furent synonyme d'angoisse, courant comme un fou de sa chambre à celle du drame. Elle fut par après, accompagnée de celle de son père, il ne craignait pas de les voir mais il aurait aimé les toucher et ça le rendait triste parfois à ne plus manger. La vieille Augustina pensa immédiatement à pratiquer un exorcisme mais nona préféra tout de même dans le cas présent le médecin au padré. Raffaele fut diagnostiqué d'un traumatisme lié à la mort de ses parents dont seul le temps pourrait guérir.

Il l'avait aimé nona, elle avait un cœur chaleureux mais malheureusement, malgré qu'il survécut à la deuxième Guerre Mondiale, il eut des difficultés à se remettre de la mort de Serena et le cœur de nona partit avec elle aussi à la rencontre de son créateur, non pas en paix de ne savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de Raffaele.

– Raffaele, il faut être fort dans la vie, le bonheur existe si on ne l'empêche pas d'exister. Je serais dans le ciel, parmi les étoiles avec mama pour t'aimer.

Nona avait une drôle de façon à elle d'expliquer les choses, qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

Non loin de sa sixième année, maintenant sans famille, il fut fixé sur son sort par le padré qui lui annonça qu'il vivrait dans un orphelinat mais, qu'il ne devait pas trop compter d'être choisi pour l'adoption, la graine d'un assassin, c'était douloureux à adopter.

A l'institut, la vie fut difficile, d'une part il n'aimait pas les cours, préférant le sport et d'autre part, les autres enfants soit en avaient peur et ne l'acceptaient pas, parce qu'il était le fils d'un nouveau tueur devenu tristement "célèbre" soit, lui posaient des questions macabres sur la mort de ses parents auxquelles il ne répondait.

Un jour, il prit la poudre d'escampette et s'enfuit de cet enfer part une fenêtre mal fermée mais, il fut vite retrouvé et déculotté pour recevoir du bâton, il n'en n'avait jamais vraiment reçu de la part de mama ou nona, son père préférant lui la tête mais, il ne se doutait pas que ce genre d'attouchements firent partie de la fessée.

Honteux, il n'osa pas en parler autour de lui et un gars d'une classe supérieure, lui avait dit que ces connards n'étant pas mariés, "fallait bien que ça arrive".

Deathmask dans son temple, ferma les yeux, souffrant toujours de cette honte dont personne n'était au courant, pas même Helena.

Ne voulant plus revivre cette malédiction, il s'échappa une fois de plus, espérant rejoindre le village de nona et qui sait, demander à Antonio s'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec sa famille et travailler mais à six ans, il n'était pas arrivé à un arrêt de bus qu'il fut repêché par des carabiniers sur le chemin entre deux champs. Il fut enfermé dans l'une des cellules pour récalcitrants, quelques jours à sécher seul, lui infligeant une punition et puis, dût se rendre chez un surveillant, celui-là même au comportement répugnant pour s'expliquer et s'excuser.

L'abus continua, jusqu'au jour où ses yeux tombèrent sur un tisonnier qui pendait près du feu ouvert. Écœuré, se méprisant, il l'empoigna et s'en servit contre son abuseur. Bien sûr, à son âge, il ne le tua pas mais déploya toutes ces forces à lui traverser la peau de la main avec le crochet de la tige en fer. L'ennemi hurlait au mal et lui s'installa sur une chaise, attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne.

Il fut renvoyé mais son cas étant considéré comme délicat, où le transférer ? Car le vaurien qui tenait ça d'une manière ou d'une autre de son père, s'obstinait à accuser l'employé d'attouchements, bien que ça n'eut pas de répercussion négative ni sur l'institut ni même sur l'accusé puisque la parole de l'adulte fut retenue contre celle de l'enfant sans parents. Peu d'établissements se montraient accueillant à l'idée de loger un pensionnaire si "bruyant" et il était trop jeune pour une maison de redressement.

Ils furent sauvé par l'offre d'une association au camp sportif et militaire appelée Graad. La proposition de prendre en charge l'éducation de Raffaele fut aussitôt acceptée et lorsqu'il leur demanda comment ils avaient fait pour le trouver, on lui répondit que la colère qu'il manifesta, fit ressentir jusque chez eux , à faire trembler le pied de l'Etna, l'un des géants de Sicile, quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'ils appelaient cosmos, étudié par des êtres devenant presque célestes. Raffaele continua en demandant au messager qui l'accompagnait vers sa nouvelle destinée :

– Ca veut dire quoi, céleste ?  
– C'est difficile à expliquer en si peu de temps mais, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça touche à tout ce qui concerne le ciel. Par exemple : on peut appeler le ciel, la voûte céleste...Tu comprends petit ?  
Raffaele fut heureux car, mama et nona dont il ressentait toujours la présence, étaient au ciel et on l'envoyait vers elles, enlacées par la mort.

– Oui, je comprends et j'y arriverais.

La mort qu'il côtoyait déjà, qu'il apprendrait à mieux connaître, à dompter, avec laquelle il s'amuserait et dans laquelle il se réfugiera mais, ça c'était déjà un autre chapitre.

Après plusieurs mois d'entraînement surhumain qui le transformèrent à jamais, Raffaele Tarantino devint le chevalier du Cancer, attaché à l'ordre d'Or de la Déesse Athéna et intégra en tant que tel, son propre temple sacré, celui de sa constellation, sur le sol du Sanctuaire de la Déesse de la Guerre.

Les temps se modernisèrent, tâchant une nostra surveillée qui essaya d'éliminer quelques personnes encombrantes dont la catin de Sonia qu'il leur trouva en Saint crapuleux, ce qu'ils en firent n'était franchement ni son problème ni ses affaires mais il lui sembla venger le nom de sa mère.

Sous les intrigues mensongères de Saga des Gémeaux, usurpateur au rang de Pope, il se lia d'amitié à Aphrodite, Chevalier des Poissons.

– Aphrodite, j'accepte volontiers de prendre un verre avec toi, mais je vais être charitable envers ta personne, ne t'abaisse pas à frapper à ma porte car, elle te restera fermée.

Il verrouilla à nouveau sa boîte en gardant une photo de mama et de nona qu'il placerait au côté de celle d'Helena.

Helena, ce n'était pas la sophistication au parfum des maquillages et du bronzage des filles qu'il coucha.  
Helena, c'était tout autre chose.  
Helena, c'était la beauté jusque dans la douleur.  
Helena, c'était de l'extrait pur d'essence de mama et nona.

Aujourd'hui, le chevalier du Cancer qui ne se plaisait qu'à entendre l'écho de ses propres pas où il marchait, se complaisait à être accompagné de ceux d'Helena d'Asgard, retrouvant ainsi ensemble, le paradis qu'il lui fut jadis perdu.

Fin

xxx

* Les gens dans bas, ici pour les morts.  
* Cristallo, cristal, pour ne pas répéter le mot verre.  
* Sofia Scicolone est une actrice italienne aujourd'hui plus connue sous le nom de Sofia Loren.  
* les marais salins sont maintenant une réserve naturelle.  
* un Pater noster et un Ave Maria sont deux prières en latin qui sont en français, "notre Père" et "Je vous salue Marie." Elles furent souvent données à réciter après une confession.  
*Mostra de Venise est le festival du film à Venise.  
* La Nostra, ici pour la Cosa Nostra, la mafia de Sicile. Gangs à Palerme 1962, j'y suis après et 1965, dispositions contre la mafia...voilà pourquoi, l'affaire du père de DM doit tout de même être portée devant le tribunal...  
* "Rat Pack" club de stars dont Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis... des années des années 1950-1960.  
* L'Omertà ou la loi du silence.  
* Lion rugissant pour la MGM, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.  
* Avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir veut dire, être enceinte.  
* Serena Tarantino (OC) La mère du Cancer.  
* Emilio Tarantino (OC) Le père du Cancer.  
* Nona, la grand mère de Serena avec laquelle, elle vit depuis la mort de ses parents, non expliquée dans cette fiction.  
* Le chevalier d'Or du Cancer, Raffaele Tarantino. Je sais que certains et certaines l'appelle Angelo mais, personnellement, je n'aime pas ce prénom. Quant à Tarantino, simple, Quentin Tarantino est l'un de mes réalisateurs, producteurs préférés.  
* Helena. Elle meurt dans SOG mais avec le sang de la déesse, les larmes du Cancer, elle sera par la magie athénienne à la Kuru intégrée dans mes modestes fictions dans lesquelles le Cancer sera son amant, ça va s'en dire.


End file.
